It Can't Be True
by Switchblade Conlon
Summary: The first day after that blessed detention. Claire is excited to see John waiting for her but he's not there. Nor the next day. Where is he? Did he stand her up? *Bad summary, read and review! Rated T just in case*
1. Chapter 1

**My fist Breakfast Club fanfic! Hope you like it! Read and constructively criticize please!! **

Claire's POV

I opened my eyes slowly at first, then they flew open as I leaped out of my bed.

"Monday!" I grinned to myself. "That word never sounded so lovely before!"

Usually I detested Mondays. I had to go to school, see my "friends," pretend to be peppy and happy all day, and then come home to my throne of riches to be treated like a princess by our maids and be pretty much ignored by my parents.

But, ah! Now, I did not need to worry. Know why? Because I knew, that John Bender would be waiting for me in our first hour class. It was only two days after that blessed Saturday detention where everything went right. I called him on Sunday and we talked for an hour before he decided to be the angel I knew was inside him...somewhere...real deep, and pick me up so we could go places.

Yes, today would be a good day! Screw anybody who thinks it's wrong for us to be together. I don't even care about what my "friends" think anymore. Now it was me and John...ahh!

Okay, enough sappiness! Time to get ready! I stood in the shower for ten minutes or so, got out, dressed in what I thought would disgust him least, and skipped (lame, I know) down to breakfast.

AT SCHOOL...

"Claire, darling!" called Jessica, one of my "friends."

"Hi, Jess. How was your weekend?"

"Fine, and your's?"

"Amazing!" I gushed before I could stop it.

"Really? Why?"

"Jess, don't freak out or anything but...I have a boyfriend!"

She squealed and jumped up and down. Pep all through. "OOH! Who? Is it that jock who's been hanging around you? Or that adorable new boy, with the blue eyes?"

"No," I started, praying for this to go well. "It's John Bender."

She stood perfectly still. A look of utter shock possessing her features. "B-Bender? Mr. Detention? That messed up punk? HE is your boyfriend?"

"Strange things happen in detention," I laughed nervously.

"Hey, Amelia!" Jessica called to another of our group of "friends."

"Hi, girls!"

"Amelia, listen to this! Her new boyfriend is John Bender!"

The girls raved at me for a minute or two before they noticed this was not a debatable subject and sulkily gathered their books and left.

Minutes later, I walked expectantly into my first class, looking to the back row to find him. His seat was vacant.

_It's a few minutes to class yet, I can wait. _I thought to myself, trying to soothe the anxious butterflies in my belly. The bell rang. No John. Class ended, still he was not there. I know he's a punk and a rabble rouser and what not but, he doesn't skip school THAT often. And he told my yesterday he would be here.

The rest of my day was an absolute curse of lips gossiping about me, eyes staring at me, boys waiting for any sign that I was high or pregnant or something, I don't know.

TUESDAY

_First hour, fingers crossed_! I thought stepping into my classroom. No John. What is this?

When I got home that night, I decided to call him to make sure he was okay. The conversation went:

_Rinnnnng! Rinnnnng! Hello? _A gruff voice answered.

"_Hello? This is Claire."_

"_Do I care?"  
"I'm calling for John. Is he there?"_

"_NO!"_

"_W-where is he?"_

"_Gone."_

"_Will you tell him I called?"_

"_No."_

"_Well why not?!" _ by this point, I was flustered and annoyed, not to mention rather anxious.

"_I'm not planning on going to the hospital any time soon."_

"_What? He's in the HOSPITAL?!"_

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Would you—"_

"_NO!" _ dial tone.

"John!" I gasped. "In the hospital? Why?"

I grabbed my car keys and sprinted to the door.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Haha, I know I changed some things around and stuff and this was a little brief and all but I wanted to cut to the chase. So? Yay? nay? Let me know, honestly, what you thought! Thanks for reading so far! Next chapter to follow positive reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, dearie. Can I help you at all?" chirped a plump, cheerful lady from behind the desk in the lobby of the hospital.

"Yes, can you tell me where John Bender is? I'm a friend of his."  
"If you'll hold on a second, hon, I'll get it for you right away. Uhhhh….Yes here it is! Room 121, strait off the stairs to the left."

I smiled briefly before running to and up the stairs. _What the hell? Why is he even here? I hope he's okay…Ah! Room 121!_ I knocked and a doctor rushed out, right past me.

"Excuse me!" I called after him. He turned to look me in the face to let me know he was listening. "Is John okay?"

"Are you Claire?"

"Yes," I replied slowly, very surprised he had any idea who I was.

"Ah, the boy's girlfriend. He keeps saying your name, only thing he will say. You can go in, but don't let him get too excited, alright?"

"Yes, sir." I slowly and cautiously stepped into his room. I looked on the bed in the dead center of it and laying helplessly on it was John. There were needles poking into his strong arms and oxygen tubes around his face. He looked so…vulnerable. Surely this was not John Bender: the rebel, the tough guy, the fighter. So feeble, it almost brought tears to my eyes just to look at him.

"Claire," his weak, quiet voice called me.

"I'm right here, John," I replied, walking closer to his bed. "I'm here now, it's okay."

"Claire," he whispered. He must have been on a sedative because his eyes were closed and his face looked positively dead. I intertwined my slim fingers with his powerful, cold ones and whispered in his ear that I was there and I was not going to leave him.

"Strong boy, there," the doctor, coming back into the room, commented. "Took a powerful lot of sedative to put him down. Fighting type, should be a boxer or wrestler or something. Shame about his pops, though."

"What about his father?" I inquired, still focused on my boyfriend.

"Beats him something awful. This isn't the first time he's been here, but it is the worst I've seen. I guess they got in a fight and he got the worse end. His father, if you've never seen him, is a huge, burly, hulk of a man. Could've crushed the boys head if he tried hard enough. Poor kid."

"How bad is he? Very? What's all wrong with him?"

"Nothing fatal. Few broken ribs, fingers, toes, wrist, concussion, badly bruised around his neck and middle. Nothing too bad, he'll be alright in a few weeks, don't worry your pretty little red head about it."

While perhaps not fatal, nothing close to harmless. So many broken bones! His father must really…push him around (to put it nicely). My poor John! And to think I only half believed him on Saturday when he did his little "Family Skit."

"Doctor, when will he be awake again do you think?"

"Oh, in an hour or two. I have to set one more finger, yet so if you want to go wait in the waiting room or get something to eat then come back in a bit."

"Alright," I sighed as I got up apprehensively and walked out the door.

I didn't feel much like eating so I just wandered down a couple of wards of the hospital before I found myself back in front of his door.

"I don't need it!" I heard his voice protest. "I'm no pansy!"

Before I thought, I burst through the door and ran to him. He immediately caught me up in a kiss. When I broke away, I just grinned at him.

"Heya, Cherry," he half smiled sweetly at me.

**Okay, so it took a long time. School is a silent killer, what can I say. Hope it's not too awful. I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter so I hope that keeps up. Next chapter soon to follow!**


End file.
